Twisted (episode)
Voyager encounters an inversion field which twists and distorts the ship's hull. Summary Captain Janeway and many other members of the crew are in the holodeck, celebrating Kes' birthday by throwing her a surprise party. Tuvok is in charge on the bridge. ''Voyager'' encounters a strange energy field, and Tuvok orders the ship to move in closer to the field to investigate. He contacts Captain Janeway via the Comm system to inform her about the situation. But when the transmission from the bridge becomes distorted, the Captain knows something is afoot. It is discovered that the ship has been 'reconfigured' by the enveloping energy field; rooms from different decks are placed side by side and the main crew seems to keep ending up in the holodeck after wandering the hallways. Even the doctor is unable to escape the holodeck. Captain Janeway orders the crew to split up. She and ensign Kim attempt to find a hatch into the bridge while Commander Chakotay and Neelix walk off on foot to find the bridge. Paris tries to lead Torres back to engineering as he traces his steps from the holodeck. Kes stays in the holodeck to help the doctor transport himself back to sickbay. Commander Chakotay and Neelix meet Tuvok while wandering the halls, but all three eventually split up. Ensign Kim and Captain Janeway find the hatch to the bridge, but instead of seeing the bridge on the other side, they encounter the edge of the imploding energy field. Captain Janeway temporarily puts her arm into the energy field and falls unconscious. Again, the main crew (except Neelix) finds itself back in the holodeck. Combining the data collected from all of the crew members' tricorders while wandering the halls, they create an accurate picture of the situation: the energy field is imploding onto the holodeck. With the Captain unconscious, the crew decides that the ship must escape the energy field. However, Torres and Tuvok formulate conflicting solutions to the problem and Chakotay, now the commanding officer, is forced to make a choice. With Tuvok's protest, Chakotay decides to proceed with Torres' idea to create a shock pulse to reverse the energy field's implosion. Not only is the shock pulse unable to repel the energy field, but the shock pulse accelerates the rate of the energy field's implosion. The crew turns to Tuvok, but he tell them that his idea to use the thrusters to propel the ship out of the energy field is no longer an option. Tuvok now suggests that the crew members wait for the energy field to overcome them. Those present in the holodeck prepare for the worst; Chakotay and Torres try to reach their spirit guides while Ensign Kim and Paris reflect on their pasts. After the energy field engulfs the crew members, they find themselves alive and well. Captain Janeway wakes, realizing the energy field was actually a life form trying to communicate. Later, the crew learns that an exchange of information took place between the ship's database and the entity. Memorable Quotes "What are you still doing on the holodeck? Besides playing doctor that is." : - Harry Kim, to The Doctor. "If he won't play pool with you and he won't make love to me, then as far as I'm concerned he can mop the floors." "Do you see these hands? These are surgeon's hands, created by the most sophisticated computer-imaging technology available. They do not play games, and they do ''not mop floors!" "''Then you are fired! I will find a new bartender." "I really wish you would!" : - Sandrine about The Doctor, and The Doctor himself "Nothing makes us more vulerable than when we love someone. We can be hurt very easily." : - Commander Chakotay "Tell me something Tuvok, what does your logic tell you about a maze that is constantly changing shape?" : - Chakotay Background Information Links and References Guest Stars *Judy Geeson as Sandrine *Larry A. Hankin as Gaunt Gary *Tom Virtue as Walter Baxter Co-Star *Terry Correll as Crewmember References Ayala; Cargo Hold; crew quarters; dilithium matrix;Emergency Access Conduit; gigaquad; gym; Hargrove; Holodeck 2; implosion ring; inversion field; Jimbalian fudge; Kyoto; Kashimuro Nozawa; l'maki nut; navigational array; Nicoletti, Susan; Paris 3; particle shower; quad; Sandrine's; spatial distortion; spatial implosion; warp core Category:VOY episodes de:Die Raumverzerrung es:Twisted fr:Twisted nl:Twisted